Guardian Angel
by ColumbaPhoenix
Summary: A new entity has entered academy city and has set it's or their eyes on the young level 5 electromaster Misaka Mikoto (yeah I'm no good at these sorts of things along with writing in general.) (first toaru fanfic)
1. Prologue: A certain promise

**Guardian Angel**

**8 years ago**

the streets of academy city were becoming dark much faster as of late, it wouldn't help with the fact that it was raining limiting visibility even more. A lone 6 year old girl, barely into elementary school, was running around looking for her teacher she had been separated from the rest of the teachers and students. In her haste to find them she had neglected to look where she was running and hit someone causing the person to stumble and her to land on her back.

"I'm so sorry" she said with great sincerity.

The person in question was a rather tall man, his muscular body visible even below his black trench coat, his hands were covered by fingerless gloves and he wore entirely grey aside from his brown boots, he stared down at her with piercing eyes for a moment then spoke "You lost kid?" he didn't really sound like he cared but he surprised her by saying "come on I'll help you get home" he said backing back into the alley way just behind him.

"But I'm not supposed to go with strangers" the girl said seemingly scared she knew not to trust strangers it was one of the first things she was taught not just by school but by her mother as well so she was sceptical about following this guy. "No need to be scared I know a judgement officer who can help you home his branch is just through here" he'd seemingly lost patience judging from his tone, quickly noticing he'd scared her more he softened his tone "don't worry it's not far and then you'll never see me again" he'd reached out a hand to her and reluctantly she grabbed it. After a few seconds of walking the man quickly stopped and spun around to face the girl "now" he started "are you Misaka Mikoto?" at the uttering of her name mikoto's eyes widened she attempted to turn and run but the man had grabbed her arm and forced her into a wall "now now, that's very rude little lady" his voice had suddenly become more intimidating and Mikoto was sure that rain was no longer the only thing running down her cheeks.

His smile became more sinister "you're daddy's been a very naughty man little miss" he spat "I wonder how much he'd put on the line for his precious daughters life" at this Mikoto started screaming for help hoping someone would come, to hopefully shut her up he punched her straight in the jaw "shut your trap you brat you're lucky I don't- "he was unable to finish his sentence as- "HEY!" a third voice was heard to his left both the man and Mikoto stared over to the entrance to the alleyway, standing there was a girl looking around the age of 17 she was fairly slim looking and had long black hair… at least Mikoto assumed it was black she really couldn't get a proper look at the person through the darkness and the rain.

"You've must have become pretty pathetic if you've resorted to punching girls less than a quarter your age you lowlife" the voice seemed calm, almost mocking towards the man assaulting Mikoto, he let out a low growl at the new arrival "screw off bitch you have no reason to be here!" a moment past and then she let out a laugh closing her eyes "huh? What's so funny?!" he flinched taking a step back at what he saw next, the girls eyes had reopened and the were glowing silver her voice also took on a slight echo as she spoke "now do yourself a favour lowlife…. Run, run very far from here before you do something more that you'll regret" next she looked over at trembling little girl beside him and said "I'm guessing you don't know this man do you?" Mikoto shook her head "then come over here behind me I'll make sure nothing happens, k?" this women seemed to radiate a certain warmth that Mikoto seemed to trust, as she ran the guy moved to grab her again only to be stopped by the mystery girl

"wha?! HOW?!" he screamed as he was lifted above her head.

"Simple I can use forces to alter the speed of objects, my own and others bodies" her tone mocking again "it's WIND MANIPULATION!" she yelled as she threw him across the alley landing him head first into an open dumpster.

"Come on quickly he won't stay there long" the girl grabbed mikoto's hand and ran to the nearest hospital.

After arriving at the hospital thanks to the much better lighting Mikoto finally got a good luck at her rescuer, as she had expected she had long dark brown almost black hair flowing to about midway down her back most of it sticking to her thanks to the rain, her eyes shone a brilliant emerald green and she wore a white jacket and boots which went up to her knees, a dark green sleeveless shirt and a short light grey skirt all of which was drenched thanks to the onslaught of rain outdoors.

The girl began to leave after explaining the situation to a nurse, just before she could however she was interrupted by someone yelling "HEY!"

The girl turned "who are you?" the person in question was the 6 year old she had rescued mere moments ago, and it was a simple question one that had been asked countless times through history and would be repeated many a time after that day.

The girl simply smiled and crouched down to be on eye level with Mikoto "just… think of me as a guardian angel, k?" she smiled again closing her eyes and showing the same warm smile she did when getting rid of the man in the alley.

"M-my guardian angel?" - Mikoto

"Yep I won't always be able to help but when I can you can be sure I will"

"Pinkie swear?" Mikoto held out her pinkie finger to emphasise her seriousness

"Oh I can't say no to a face like that now can I? I pinkie promise" grabbing mikoto's own pinkie as she said so. "Oh and Mikoto was it?" said girl nodded.

"Get stronger, promise me you'll get much stronger than you are now, that's your part of the bargain, I help protect you when I can and you get yourself to the highest you can go"

Mikoto put on a determined look "I will, I'll become a level 5 before you know it!"

After a moment the nurse took Mikoto to fix up her wound as a result having to break apart the pinkie swear and let the girl go, with her gone Mikoto continued to think 'I'll get stronger, much stronger! I'll keep my promise to her I won't let you down!'

**8 years later**

"I kept my part of the promise, I've become a level 5, so now I wait for you to keep yours… my guardian angel"

Mikoto stood alone on a certain iron bridge the same iron bridge where Touma confronted her about the sister's project; she stood alone allowing the wind to rustle through her shoulder length chestnut hair remembering that one day as if it were yesterday she had only seen that person one other time after their first encounter and that was still 3 years ago when she had reached a level 4, she wanted to fill her in on her status but never had the chance as the person had vanished.

"Where are you?" another simple question although this none would go unanswered…..

….at least for now

* * *

**Please don't expect the greatest thing ever from this I mean I'm not very confident in my own writing ability (considering I'm new to this supported by the fact that I only ever uploaded 1 chapter to a fanfic on another site) but I'd appreciate someone telling me where I go wrong (which I'm expecting to see a lot of lol) but until next chapter hopefully I'll see ya -Columba**


	2. Chapter 1: A certain new comer

**Chapter 1**

A certain high school was bustling with activity mostly because of students being on a break everyone was going to their usual places chatting with friends, eating quietly or getting a bit of work done.

The same could not be said for a certain spiky haired 16 year old. Kamijou Touma was experiencing his typical day; he'd already had a dog run away with his bag before arriving causing him to be late, falling over in the hallway into a spilled drink getting his shirt and wallet which conveniently fell out of his pocket wet.

"Such misfortune" uttering his daily catchphrase, the poor boy would have been on his way to lunch however now that his wallet was ruined he had no money to pay for it with. So instead he was headed back to class, on his way back he heard a fairly interesting topic

"Did you hear a new student is transferring here? I heard they're from over seas" said some boy across the hall from Touma  
"Really? I wonder why they left their old school?" one of the students near him asked  
"Never mind that I just hope they're a cute girl" came a third voice

Touma just shook his head at the silly discussion 'another student?' he thought after all the new people arriving in academy city it wasn't that surprising to have someone else who hopefully wasn't involved with the magic side. Arriving back at his class Touma took his seat, planting his head on the cold wooden surface and waited there for about 5 minutes for lunch to end so he could get his last few classes done and over with, so he could get home and feed the black hole stomach of his roommate/freeloader Index. Komoe, Toumas child sized teacher had walked in just behind early for a change and noticed Touma was sat alone.

"Kamijou-chan! What are you doing here so early?" she seemed genuinely surprised by Toumas early arrival to which he couldn't blame her

"I had an accident during lunch causing all my money to be wasted, in short I have nothing to buy my lunch with" he hadn't lifted his head of his desk the hole time he said this to her heaving a defeated sigh. Weirdly something appeared in Toumas field of view, it was… a hotdog? it hadn't been offered by Komoe as Touma had lifted his head of the desk now and his teachers face would have still been below his

"Here" said a tomboyish girl voice "have that on me" looking up he got a proper look at the girl with great emerald green eyes, her hair was a very dark brown colour almost black even which was tied in a pony tail over her left shoulder, she was standing at an impressive height she looked to be around 6 feet tall Touma wouldn't have questioned the height normally but she was wearing his schools female uniform 'is she the new transfer? She's pretty damn tall that's for sure' she smiled at him giving Touma a rather warm feeling toward the girl.

"Thanks but, I can't accept it you bought that you should have it" he was conflicted inwardly with his decision to reject the offer his head congratulating him and his stomach constantly slapping him in protest.

However the girl didn't back off "can I ask your name?"

"Oh sorry, the names Touma Kamijou and you are…?

"Oh" now it was Komoes turn to speak up "Kamijou-Chan as I'm sure you've guessed this is our new transfer student her name is Columba Phoenix"

"Please don't ask" she said "my parents were… a little stuck in the old days when coming up with a name… and before you say it, it's a multi-gender name" she really put emphasis on the last point. As per her request Touma decided to not inquire further on the strange name

"Well Phoenix-san please allow me to welcome to academy city and to our certain high school" –Touma

"Thank you Kamijou-san I look forward to my time here" she placed the hotdog she offered previously on his desk "consider that a gift from me" she said as she took a seat next to him

"Komoe-Sensei?" Touma was about to ask if he could have this just before the class but his teacher simply nodded allowing Touma to fill his depleted stomach.

/

A couple of weeks had passed and the new arrival was met with a warm welcome, she seemed to understand most stuff that all of us could all do even picking up stuff for esper development practices faster than most everyone else though she seemed to mostly excel in sports lessons where she never really seemed to tire herself, always looking as if she was holding back even when she was absolutely destroying everyone else.

Touma was busy enjoying a at least decent day today and just relaxing in the shade of a tree. He and his class had been through a pretty rough sports lesson and everyone was given a free period to relax, however toumas time was mostly spent thinking of the new girl Columba 'she's pretty good at sports I mean no-one has run that track in under 2 minutes before and the way she handled herself in basketball, it's like she knew where everyone was going to end up' he stopped and scratched the back of his head "hehe" he laughed nervously "I'm just glad she was on my team" he hadn't realised he was speaking out loud till he was tapped on his shoulder. Turning he saw Columba grinning "I'm assuming you're talking about me there big guy?" touma just let out another nervous laugh 'damn me and my big mouth' he silently thanked himself for keeping that as a thought.

"Anyways mind if I join you? I have nothing better to do right now" her grin from before had vanished in the two weeks she'd been around she'd proven she wasn't the bragging type and in some cases was quite modest about her abilities

"Sure" came the reply touma had no real reason to reject her she was a nice enough girl and he genuinely enjoyed her company "how did you manage to get that fast at running anyway?" touma asked deciding to at least start a conversation

"well" she started "I guess just constant training but hey I must give that teacher credit he had me going for a while" despite how serious she looked about that touma was still doubtful

"Are you sure about that? you didn't look like you even broke a sweat" he stated "come on what's your secret?". She started laughing at that "listen touma there's no real secret to hard work just that you need something to keep you going, something you strive to have or to keep..." she looked over at the spiky haired teen next to her "what do you strive for touma? what keeps you going through all of your as you call it misfortune?"

there was a short silence before touma answered "... I want... I want to make a world where everyone can live happily" Columba upon hearing that placed her can down and looked up "that is quite the thing to strive for touma, though it's probably not possible" she suddenly felt a slight contact on her cheek turning she saw touma holding a fist to her cheek with a smile on his face "I guess i'll have to break that illusion of yours" he said and began to laugh, she just looked at him like he was a mad man even if she was smiling and left him to enjoy his apparent joke.

/

After the day was over he ran into Columba again just outside seemingly headed in the same direction he was… just slightly ahead of him, he wondered exactly where she was going but decided that was her business, until he saw her suddenly take off running down an alley

Running closer himself he heard something like a fist fight going on, Touma rounded a corner and saw Columba face to face with three men crowding around another student and two more on the floor unconscious, the men seemed to be members of the skill-out gang and the other student was a tokiwadai girl she was clutching her arm which seemed to be bleeding and she had a black eye, the skill-outs were just smirking at Columba with a look that said 'next target' before who Touma presumed was their leader spoke up

"And just what do you want?" he said in a mocking tone with a wide grin on his face

"For you to piss off and leave this girl alone….. you have a problem with that?" she seemed insanely serious 'damn if I didn't know any better you'd be a member of anti-skill' Touma thought.

The response of the men was to laugh their asses off, after a good minute or two of them laughing the leader walked over "look girl why don't you run along and play with your boyfriend back there" the man was referring to Touma and grabbed onto her arm.

"Touma close your eyes" it was a simple order so Touma not wanting to see what she'd do if he didn't so he did as he was told, with that Columba could let loose she quickly grabbed the guys arm and threw it off with her left hand and delivered a swift right hook straight into the guys back. Hearing the commotion Toumas eyes shot open

"Is that reason enough for you?" she asked not seeming to care about how she could of easily broken the mans back,

"Hah yeah right get her guys!" and the others all charged for her, the first guy went and tried to tackle her forgetting how fast she was and she merely side stepped to avoid him

"One" she said kneeing the guy right in the stomach keeping him there long enough for his fellow gang member to try and punch her head, she ducked while using her leg to propel the other guy up "Two" she grabbed the guy she flung up and used him as a weapon against his friend sending both into a heap on the floor. The last guy seemed sceptical to attack after seeing this but as it turned out he was just as stupid as his subordinates, he rushed forward trying to grab her just as the first guy had done just for her to grab his arms and trap his leg "…..Three" moving her head back and bringing it down on the final mans head, there was a sickening crack as the guys nose was broken blood poured down his face and he fell on his back unconscious.

If Toumas jaw hadn't hit the floor from the sheer display of strength and skill, it certainly did when he saw how fast her expression change from the seriousness of an anti-skill officer to one a mother would show when trying to calm a child

"hey are you ok? how are your wounds?" the girl using her good eye looked at Columba with a smile "they... aren't... too bad nothing a good... rest won't fix" she was breathing fairly heavily as she spoke prompting a questioning look from Columba.

"Even so you should head over to a hospital just to make sure you may be able to see the damage out here but there's no telling if they broke anything on the inside as well, come on we'll help you there" she said looking over at the still shocked looking touma "come on big fella you saw all that so you can help me out here" without hesitation touma ran over and supported the girl on the other side from Columba.

/

After arriving at the hospital and the receptionist of the details of what happened to the poor student Columba had asked touma to wait outside her room till the doctors came out and said if she'd be ok since Columba had to take a phone call.

Outside of the main reception area Columba was waiting, she was expecting a phone call around this time. As if on queue her phone rang inside of her jackets pocket answering it the voice of a much older male came from the other end of the line "where are you now?" they asked

"Outside of a hospital, and before you say it no I haven't been checked in myself I had a run in with some gang members trying to harass a student" Columba replied seemingly not enjoying the little side topic, though the man decided to move on.

"We've been here for 5 years now Columba you know I have much better things to do then help you on some theory on what our adversaries want" he seemed to also be annoyed not much enjoying the conversation himself.

Columba, knowing her *friend* couldn't see it, smirked a little at his annoyance "listen **Pal** this isn't exactly hunky dory for me either at least you get to lay back and do your own thing without risk of this anti-skill constantly shoving their noses in your business" her tone suddenly saddened "besides... at least you didn't make a crucial mistake 8 years ago"

"Endangering the life of a mere child, my how our leader has sunk into the deep end" he taunted

"Shut your mouth Maxime" at the mention of the name the man on the other side seemed to grunt "now listen inform the others that I may need backup at some point and keep them on standby back at base they aren't exactly the most normal looking bunch" with that she ended the call and returned the phone to it's original place

"Of course I end up endangering someone..." she crouched down on a bench "...just like back home, only this time... I will keep my promise i'll come back and keep you safe, I won't allow my mistake to hurt you... Misaka Mikoto."

* * *

**Yeah I feel this was kinda... boring I mean I'm not very good at fight scenes (or at least I don't feel like I'm good at them) but regardless another character has been thrown in to the mix now it may seem that I hate this guy here when in actuality we are friends... just not very good ones... yet. anyways for those with a keen-eye... not really you'll also notice I made it so Mikoto and Touma are now a pairing (I'm a fanboy/fangirl of this pairing sue me) this is not strictly about these two ending up together, however Touma and Mikoto may get some lovey dovey scenes at one point but the story will mainly focus on the friendship that will develop between Mikoto, Touma and Columba... hopefully. And on a final note: what is this big mistake Columba made all those years ago? you'll have to wait to find out :D. I am such a b*stard. anyways catch you all later -Columba**

Mikoto: what the hey was all that about?  
Touma: hell if I know  
Columba: shhh guys we aren't supposed to fourth wall break like this!  
Mikoto: oh sh*t sorry mr/mrs writer  
Writer: it's alright just ask me before you start doing it next time ok?  
Touma: sure thing  
Mikoto: you got it  
Writer: alright now let's get back to it. Off to chapter two!  
Mikoto & Touma & Columba: Aye-Aye captain


	3. Chapter 2: Reunion and Secrets Revealed

**Tokiwadai middle school – Student dorms – Saturday morning**

The morning had started exactly as Misaka Mikoto had expected it to the 14 year old had awoken with her roommate Shirai Kuroko cuddling up to her thinking who knows what, her shower almost interrupted by that very same girl and after getting herself into her uniform had gone off to get her breakfast.

"Another typical morning at tokiwadai" she sighed "well at least it's a Saturday, I guess I can at least go and browse through the manga at that shop again" she pondered what to do with her day for a little while longer before finishing her meal and heading out.

It was no surprise she was on her own again today Kuroko and Uiharu were busy doing judgement work while once again Saten was stuck in a supplementary class, it wouldn't have bothered her that much just if only she wasn't so bored and the sun wasn't blazing down like it was trying to roast her to death.

"Damn it's warm today, I need a drink" she said to no-one and started heading over to **that** vending machine.

**Touma's dorm room – Saturday morning**

Touma's day yesterday had certainly been eventful he noticed a fair number of pretty strong skill-out gang members, considering they could beat up a level three epser, get utterly wiped out by a high school girl slightly older than him. Her fighting skills were incredible and her speed and reaction time to match.

'Just where did she learn to do that?' he thought to himself. He had returned to him dorm yesterday after leaving the hospital at a late hour after learning Columba had left for whatever reason leaving that poor tokiwadai girl with no one to thank.

"Well it can't be helped" he said getting up and going over to his fridge, opening it he revealed much to his stomachs dismay that it was empty

"….. just my luck" he sighed, after eventually finding everything he needed he left his dorm walking his usual route over to the shops.

/

Touma was walking his usual route and he hadn't had any bad luck so far… which quickly ended as someone ran into him  
"OW!" he yelled landing on his back "such misfortune" he sat there for a bit to recover and only really looked up when a hand came into his field of view.

"You know maybe one day I'll meet Kamijou Touma when he's stood up straight" it was Columba and her face had 'I just want to laugh my ass off right now' written all over it "come on I'll help you up" she said grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet.  
Touma decided to humour her "yeah and maybe next time I can help you and not the other way around" he chuckled a bit at the irony of his statement since he had so many other people before. "Anyways" he started "I've got some errands to run" before he could leave however he felt his shoulder gain some more weight

"You know with your luck something's bound to go wrong" she said a knowing smirk on her face "why don't I tag along, maybe I can erase a little of that so called misfortune of yours" her smile being much more caring this time.

Touma really couldn't find a reason to deny her company so he allowed her to go with him 'what's so wrong with having a friend around to help me out' he thought the two not seeming to notice they were approaching a third person.

/

Mikoto finally arriving at the park was about to do what she usually does when coming through here, give the vending machine a good kick to the side she prepared to, jumping up a few times, initiating the spin, she yelled "CHASER!"…. there was no clang sound of her foot connecting with the machine. Looking over as to why she had stopped she saw a girl with her right hand was holding onto her leg while holding a mischievous smile on her face  
"I think you should lower leg, you're giving the boy quite the show" she pointed over her shoulder stood behind this girl was Touma, who was blushing and trying to avert his eyes. Mikoto now realising that thanks to her leg still being in the air her skirt…..

"AHHHH LET GO OF ME!" she screamed, Touma now felt a little worried he had had first hand experience with a piss off Mikoto and it wasn't pretty, he could see Columba was almost crying of laughter here but doing her best to stop from bursting out.

"JUST WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY?!" Mikoto was still blushing furiously and clearly very angry.

Touma who had now walked over to the two and had a clear view of both of their faces noticed that Columba looked a little… hurt by that

"Well" she said seemingly a little upset "I guess it has been 8 years since I last saw you" she grabbed at her hair removing what she used to keep it tied in a pony tail near the bottom and ruffed it up at the front a little more then looked at Mikoto  
"First of all calm down a little, then look again" she said calmly "see if you recognise me now"

Mikoto finally calming herself from her embarrassing moment earlier, looked at this girl again 'wait a minute' she thought 'those clothes…. that hair…. And… those eyes' her eyes widened in shock "no… you're not?!..."

"Go on" – Columba  
"But…. It's been 8 years how do you…" – Mikoto

"Look the exact same age as when we last met?" Columba finished her sentence for her to which Mikoto only nodded  
"Well… it's a long story and not exactly something I can share to the public little miss railgun" she said shaking her finger side to side as if scolding Mikoto

"How did you…" Mikoto was trying to ask but was cut off

"Enough questions for now k?" her normal smile back on her face "we'll talk about it later but Kamijou here is in need of some help on an errand and I'm helping him out so if you stick around for a while I'll fill you in on everything" Columba then looked at Touma who looked pretty confused as to what the hell they were talking about "and I'll explain to you as well alright?" Touma simply nodded "alright then let's be off shall we? Lead the way Kamijou"

/

The three of them left the park with Touma and Mikoto walking ahead, Columba had fallen behind slightly to let the two chat, 'besides' she thought 'they do look pretty cute stood next to one another' she smirked and folded her arms every time Mikoto even looked at Touma she would blush uncontrollably and struggle to speak unless he started the topic 'she is so into him' however the thought left her for the time as she knew now wasn't the time to joke about.

Touma and Mikoto had both been engaging in small conversations of what had happened in the few weeks the two hadn't seen each other, nothing that big had really happened to them other than Mikoto learning that her 'sisters' were trying to differentiate themselves more from her and each other with more than just their goggles and imoutos necklace. Finally Touma decided to get the ball rolling

"So how do you two know each other?" he asked  
"…" Mikoto didn't respond immediately she was still wondering how this girl she met as a 6 year old still looks exactly the same now as she did back then "well…" she finally spoke up and filled Touma in on the events of 8 years ago.

/

The three practically remained in silence for the rest of the excursion till returning to Touma's dorm room about an hour later, Touma went and made himself a quick breakfast while Columba and Mikoto sat at the table on opposite sides.

After a while the three were sat down Touma and Mikoto sat on one side and Columba on the other, the silence dragged on with the only sound even disturbing it being Touma's spoon hitting the bowl containing his cereal, finally Columba broke the ice  
"So then… I guess there's no avoiding it now, time for me to explain how I look exactly the same after 8 years…"  
Mikoto and Touma both just nodded  
"Well…" Columba continued "remember all those years ago I told you to call me your guardian angel Mikoto?"

"Yeah" Mikoto replied "I still don't get why though was there a reason?"  
"Well aside from me watching over you for a few years there was another reason, and that is..."

Before they could respond there was a flash blinding them and what they saw made their jaws drop, eyes widen and Touma to drop his bowl, there in front of them, the same girl sat there though…. With an addition… a pair of bright white wings spread over the room flapping a couple of times to emphasis that they truly were there and not some kind of illusion

"The second reason is because, I actually am an angel"

Touma and Mikoto just continued to stare still in a state of shock from this revelation

* * *

**Now, now listen before you jump on me I will explain myself... next chapter. But as of now I will say this Columba is not part of the magic side and neither are any of the OC's I introduce they are actually pretty different and as I said I will explain and along with OC's I plan on having some interesting moments with other characters (I do want to bring in the other level 5's and the Misaka clones) and to finish up the lovey dovey mikotouma moments will come up 3 when though? well I don't know but it WILL HAPPEN! till next time -Columba**

* * *

**Mikoto: that was... awkward**

**Touma: do you have a reason for fourth wall breaking this time?**

**Mikoto: yes actually, the writer is just saying that updates for the most part will be up when he can make them, simply because he has stuff to do for college like preparing for exams and wants to think more about how he writes hopefully for improvements**

**Touma: well that makes sense I guess**

**Mikoto: yup and he would appreciate reviews of CONSTRUCTIVE criticism to help with that**

Touma: oh and a special thanks to... someone who will remain unnamed, you know who you are who sent a private message earlier on it really made the writer happy *laughs* he wouldn't stop smiling the whole day

Mikoto: tell me about it anyways, see ya next chance we get

**Mikoto & Touma: Bye guys!**


	4. Chapter 3: Strange Happenings

**Touma's dorm room**

Silence had engulfed the small dorm room, Touma and Mikoto just sat there with wide eyes and open mouths, the person in front of them had just revealed that she is someone on a higher plain of existence in comparison to them… an angel… a being who is in close proximity to that of god. So why was she here? And what did she want? These thoughts ran ramped inside the minds of the two dumbstruck teens. However, they were both on edge Touma knew first hand how strong saints such as Kanzaki were and even she barely stood up to an angel let alone stop it and he was hoping to… someone that Columba's personality from earlier was the real her and not some ruse to get close to them.

It was about 5 minutes of silence till Mikoto broke the ice "are you from the magic side?" Mikoto knew from fact that academy city had tried to make an 'artificial' angel in the past and had seen the result, it wasn't pretty. Touma wanted to know as well he had seen two angels in total in his life not counting now, the first being a true angel and met it back when he re-met his parents, the second time was when Kazakiri became one and that didn't have very pretty results.

Columba just stared at them, smiling like she had before "not anything of the sort" she said rather calmly despite how tense Mikoto and Touma now seemed it was getting awfully uncomfortable

"and the science side? What about them? Were you artificially created?" Touma was the one to ask this time.

She chuckled "no again nothing of the sort Touma, I was born an angel and I'll die an angel" columba's explanation only seemed to confuse them more. She sighed as she continued "ok then, the most simple way I can put it is, in the terms of your planet, I'm an alien" once again she just waited for a response from the two.

"….." the two just looked at each other, how do they respond to that. An alien. _'What the fuck?!_' was all that came to Touma's mind _'alien angels? Now I've seen everything_' he was about to ask something else if only Mikoto hadn't interrupted him.

"Alien? But you look so much like a human I thought an alien would be like a little green man with a big head" she bluntly stated Columba felt a little insulted so she decided to have a little jab back "first off you like that little gekota character too much and second stop with all the sci-fi manga it really isn't doing you any good" (oh the irony of that statement XD) "w-w-wha-what's this gekota thing you speak of? I've never heard of it" Mikoto stuttered out making it clear she was lying just making Touma and Columba roll their eyes. "Anyways" Touma started "anything else we should know?" he was genuinely curious since revealing you're a being from another world isn't exactly a small thing "In time" Columba replied she didn't look at them when she said the next part "sadly I don't have all the details of what is going on around here… but as I said when I get more information I'll fill you in" turning around she smiled again and said "come on it's getting a bit stuffy in here, let's head out"

**Josepeh's restaurant 4:32pm**

"FINALLY we finished all that paperwork" Kuroko exclaimed throwing her head down on the table, Uiharu who sat across from the other girl was just typing away at her laptop for god knows what reason.

"Oh Shirai it wasn't that bad" she said trying to lighten the mood… only for kuroko to go crazy

"ANYTHING THAT TAKES AWAY MY TIME WITH ONEE-SAMA IS EVIL UIHARU!" the demonic red colour in her eyes shining through making Uiharu back up and give a nervous laugh leaving kuroko a few seconds till she finally calmed down.

"Look shirai I wanted to hang out with Misaka as well but it couldn't be helped, judgement work as you know is very important and even though it saddens me to say our friends had to come second this time" she went back to typing as she was looking through some security feeds.

"anything out of the ordinary? Or are you just snooping cause you're curious?" kuroko questioned she was beginning to feel a little bored just sitting in the restaurant and wanted to do something… which probably involved looking for her precious one-sama. (*sigh* -_-)

Shirai?" Uiharu had looked over to the girl mid sentence seeing her death glare out of the window. Following the gaze of said girl she saw Misaka walking along with some other tall girl with long straight dark brown hair and a spiky black haired boy "isn't that Misaka? And who are those people she's with?" Uiharu just continued looking on as kuroko mumbled to herself

"why is one-sama hanging around with that ape?!" she wasn't really paying attention to the girl they were with only really that she, 'the ape' and Mikoto were laughing together while headed off to the park.

"I'll be back" kuroko for some reason said in an accent and with that she vanished leaving Uiharu alone to order.

"Oh well I'll have-" "Come on!" kuroko had teleported back and grabbed Uiharu "NO WAI-" she never got to finish as they were teleported out of the restaurant.

**The park 4:34pm**

Mikoto, Touma and Columba had finally arrived at the park with nothing much better to do there they just sat down on a bench opposite the playground and talked "so hang on a minute, you mean to tell me that you can fly fast enough to break the sound barrier?!" Touma exclaimed a little too loudly for columba's liking, so as a result she elbowed him in the stomach

"to answer your question, yes, yes I can but only in certain circumstances" she responded Mikoto cut in

"ha, still not as fast as my railgun" she folded her arms acting quite proud just leaving Columba to roll her eyes

"yes yes we know 2307 mph is faster than 767 mph Mikoto" she chuckled "well at least I do" Mikoto quickly caught up on the joke and tried to stifle a laugh which both her and Columba finally burst out as Touma realised it as well

"Hey! I knew that! Just because I'm a failure in my esper studies doesn't mean I fail at everything else!" he moped, the response was just a pat on the head from the taller girl

"Oh come on I'm just kidding with you TK" just like tsuchimikado had called Touma kami-yan Columba had given Touma the nickname TK obviously from his initials, it wasn't a bad nickname per say it just sounded a little weird.

"such misfortune now I have one more person teasing me" he looked over at Columba whose simple reply was to pull down her bottom left eye lid and stick out her tongue. Touma just sighed and smiled at her childish antics 'well, for an alien she fits in here fairly well' he lifted his head up from where it dropped to during columbas last reaction you two are so childish" he smirked

"well as a wise… and rather strange man once said: there's no point in being grown up if you can't be childish sometimes" saying this she settled back on the bench crossing one leg over the other and stretching her arms as she did so "damn the air is much nicer out here than back in your apartment Touma no offence" she quickly raised her hands defensively to prove it

he just laughed "yeah I won't lie you do have a valid point" the two just shared a quick glance and then another at Mikoto before they just there. The park was rather peaceful today the sun wasn't nearly as relentless as it had been on the days prior, the leaves in the trees swayed comfortably in the light breeze that swam through the air cooling the faces of passers by, the only sounds that proved anything in this park were alive were the chirping of birds perched on trees and kids in the playground swinging on the swings or sliding down the slide, everything was peaceful... for about 5 minutes until Mikoto was suddenly 'assaulted' from behind "ONEE-SAMMA!" cried a voice making the three of them jump while Mikoto jumped to her feet with a new attachment around her neck, a girl to be precise.

"k-kuroko?" and with that name said the park was no longer a peaceful place

**Some random street**** 4:44**

After the incident with kuroko Mikoto had stormed off clearly angry somewhere and Touma had gone back to finishing his errands leaving Columba alone, she didn't mind of course since she was used to wondering around on her own in this insanely large city. She looked up at a large clock hanging onto the side of a nearby building, it was almost 4:45pm, she sighed '_any second now_' she finished her thought just as her phone rang '_knew_ it' she groaned inwardly this call can only be from one person as they always rang her at this point answering it a voice, sounding like they were in their mid teens spoke up.

"how many times must I say I don't like you being out there alone?" they asked the voice distinctly male

"about as many times as I must tell you that you look about as normal out here as a priest in a brothel" she said dead panning "so it should have been either never or once... yet this is the twentieth time!" she took a minute to calm herself (mostly just through temple rubbing) before reengaging the conversation "so is there anything else you want to say or are you just calling to do a needless check on my well being?"

not impressed by her response he continued "your sister and I find one of the guys we're looking for"

'_finally something useful_' Columba thought

"funnily enough you're fairly close right now just head to the end of this street take a right then go down another couple of streets till you come to a cross road, then when you reach there turn left and it's the third alleyway on your left. they aren't moving at all so you should be able to catch up with them" his tone didn't change much but Columba could hear it in his voice... her friend was worrying about her again "be careful"

She smiled "Oh ender come now" she teased "we all know you're one of the reckless ones" and before a response could be voiced she closed the phone '_now... time to find out what these bastards are after_' she spoke those words only in her mind, unbeknownst to her though that a girl with an appearance similar to Misaka Mikoto minus the shorts and plus a pair of goggles was watching from a distance listening in non the one side of the conversation she could hear, and some seconds later began to follow her.

* * *

**Well... I think I failed this oh god I feel like this is the worst one T^T please forgive me if it is I feel like I'm better at shorter conversations and fights than I am with insanely long ones but that's not the point, the point is I gave a EXTREMELY vague explanation as to what Columba is by just saying she's an alien but what are ya gonna do eh? :( feeling like an idiot though is only partially the reason as march appears to be pretty busy for me as I said prior exams are happening (2 only but I think there in the span of a week! damn it) my cousins birthday happens in four more days as I'm writing this (it's march 9th) i'm having some laptop issues more specifically it's constantly reloading pages and refusing to play videos correctly (and youtube takes up most of my life) and finally my karate classes on Fridays YAY!... sometimes. Well there's a fun fact for you I do karate so at least I do something Japanese-ish lol I would like to go to japan one day... anyways side tracked a lot of things are being pushed now such as: me in collage and karate (back on the story now) Columba's friends patience with her and... wait was I going to say spoilers again... oh well bye for now, please don't hate me even though i'm terrible T^T -Columba**

* * *

Mikoto: you know this author isn't very original  
Touma: why's that?  
Mikoto: simple first of all most of these OC's excluding Columba her sister and the villain aren't actually theirs, they belong to the friends of the author who wants to use these characters for a bigger project in the future... if they get the resources to do so  
Touma: and secondly?  
Mikoto: and secondly this idea of us speaking at the end is the result of them using the idea after seeing it done by **Of science and magics: the side stories** writer Knoledgeseeker66  
Touma: in that case I guess they are kinda unoriginal  
Columba: you do know he may kill you in a later chapter if you carry on like this  
Mikoto: eep! seriously!  
Columba: yup  
Touma: they over react that badly?!  
Columba: no but to put it simply despite being a character he made I do sustain a lot of injuries in this other thing he wants to make *shudder*... anyways anything else we need to say?  
Touma: yes actually the previously mentioned fanfiction **Of science and magics: the side stories** is an AMAZING fanfic and you should check it out  
Mikoto: but don't hope for anything from the main story written by stormwolfex as that author seems to have... retired *cries* such a good story  
Touma: hey you ok biribiri?  
Mikoto: don't call me YOU BAKKA!  
Touma: AHH MISAKA CALM DOWN YOU COULD BREAK SOMETHING  
Mikoto: URUSAI!  
Columba: *sighs* anyways see ya next time guys


	5. GOD DAMN REAL LIFE!

**College strikes again... oh well summer is coming up so hopefully the fun won't be spoiled for my longer. I will try and work on things during the weekend if I don't get distracted by Mario, sonic, and my friends but I will try and get something done for then k? Please don't hate me ),: but I will how I can make something at least slightly decent for the summer**

**I made this as a little update on my current situation and when this predicament no longer holds any merit i will delete this but for now it's just to tell those that enjoy this whats happening so they aren't left in the dark (i won't name any authors names here) anyways sorry for this but there's nothing i can do, so for now see ya -Columba**


End file.
